


Flashes of Fate

by angelsfallingdeancatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hunter!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter!Lydia for http://aleclightwoodsprotegee.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes of Fate

Lydia raced against the westward winds slapping her face. She sprinted up the wet slope, trying not to slide on the grass and loose leaves. Everything, the trees, the ground, had an inky green hue. Her chest heaved but she didn’t make a sound as she slowed at the crest and crouched. Her hair was tightened in a bun, her clothes black. She didn’t feel odd in her clothing. She didn’t feel like a faker, used to patterned dresses and nightmares.

She felt alive.   
~~~~  
Allison walked in the sunshine, brightened smile and light on her feet. They were laughing about something trivial, Allison always made her forget their enemies and feel like a normal person. No battles, no being behind the scenes with Stiles trying to solve a case. Just two best friends being together.

Lydia bit her lip, thoughtful as she turned to face Allison. She didn’t know it would be the last time she saw her, that she should be memorizing her face, her hair, her smile. She only had one thing on her mind, something that had been bothering her for months now.

“Will you teach me?” She asked, standing her ground with a determined gaze. Allison smiled a little, cocking her head to the side. She was confused by the question so Lydia continued, “to fight?”

Allison frowned but nodded, mulling over her words. 

“I could.” She said after a beat, taking Lydia’s hand in hers and squeezing. A smile crept across her face. Allison understood. She wasn’t trying to belittle her desires or talk her out of it. She was someone who respected her and had loved her in a way no one had before. Allison had once before felt what it was like to be shocked into this world and have no tools to defend themselves from it. Allison truly was a blessing. 

Lydia clasped their hands as they continued to class, all too aware that danger was around them constantly.   
~~~~  
Lydia had never liked feeling helpless or powerless. Jennifer sliding the rope against her neck, knowing she would die. Only being able to think and not do, solving things for her friends but not being able to save them herself and having to be on the sidelines for safety. Being stuck in an asylum by her mother without her consent, but used by Dr. Valack when she knew death was at the door for her again. She was left in the dark about the supernatural for a while by her friends. Dealing Peter and Allison’s death had taught her that she couldn’t be defenseless. Being alone with Peter’s influence had made her believe she was losing her mind, and the mental asylum hadn’t helped anything. 

Lydia thought of Allison, how swift and deadly she was, but Lydia had never been scared of her, not even a little. She viewed her as a protector, and now Lydia was one herself. 

They were equals in a way she wished she would have felt like they were in life. 

Lydia was lost after Allison. She had wanted to die, to lay down with in Allison’s grave and close her eyes and join her best friend. Everyday seemed to blend with the other, and the only thing that kept her together, through the torture, the death, was her friends. She knew she’d be rescued from Dr. Valack and the asylum, but she had waited until Meredith arrived. Lydia could never repay Meredith for her kindness and her lessons. Lydia learned she wasn’t the weakest in their pack, as she had feared. 

A sound echoed behind her in the black darkness and she whipped around and screamed. It vibrated in front of her fiercely as she pushed it forward, her opponent dropping to the ground. The next hunter reached for his gun but Lydia leaped towards him and tackled him. He yelled and began to strangle her, but Lydia was too fast and dug a blade into his neck. She ripped it out and flung it behind her, killing a woman as it sunk into her chest. 

Lydia slammed a fist into Jordan’s face as he blocked too late and stumbled. She grinned smugly and laughed as giddiness overtook her and she felt the adrenaline rush. She was sweaty and tired, but she felt closer to Allison than she had since she had lost her.   
~~~~  
Jordan rubbed his face but smiled at her, and Lydia felt privileged to have this man helping her become stronger. She was putting herself out there, becoming more, and living even when she didn’t want to be living.

“Good, Lydia! Again!” Jordan said as he struck her in the stomach and she surprised him with a kick in the side.   
~~~~  
Lydia’s heart pounded as she reached for the woman’s gun just as another hunter spotted her and opened fire. Lydia kept calm, breathed evenly even as bullets flew past her. She aimed the shotgun and pulled the trigger, blowing the hunter back a few feet. She slipped behind a tree, into the cover of shadow, and waited. When no one was heard, she grabbed her cell phone and made a call.

“Lyds?” Scott said, his voice static from being so far in the forest. 

“Took care of it,” she said cheerfully, sincerely proud of herself the way she used to only feel when she got all A’s. 

She could hear Scott’s smile from the other end of the phone. She could also hear Stiles complaining about not getting to talk to Lydia in the background. 

She laughed a little, thinking of her pack and how far they had come. 

Scott said, “I hear you Lydia, we are at the entrance waiting for you.” She knew she had always had back up, but her pack trusted her, believed in her and her abilities.

She pushed forward, a bow at her back and a legacy in her bones that she planned to keep alive.


End file.
